


Time to bake!

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: It's Taishou's birthday soon, but poor Tetsu has no idea how to bake.Thankfully, there's someone at his side who knows everything about it.





	Time to bake!

It was Kuro's birthday soon, and Tetora has no idea about cooking sweets.

He might know about other types of food, but nothing about pastries or the like. Desperate, he asked for some help and Hinata agreed to meet at his place to help him bake. 

He wondered if everything was alright at home, if he bought the correct ingredients, or if he was going to mess it up again. His mother was headed outside before their meeting, stopping when she saw him cleaning so eagerly before Hinata arrived she couldn't help but smile. She was so proud of her overly energetic boy. 

Minutes later, the bell rang and he rushed to the door, not before looking at himself in a mirror and adjusting his clothes and hair a bit. Perfect. 

Excitedly, he opened the door and greeted the other boy. 

"Ossu, Hinata-kun!"

Hinata let out a low 'wow', and quickly looked at him from top to bottom.

"Hello, Tetsu-kun~ are you ready to beat some eggs?"

Tetora nodded happily as he let him in. 

What hinata didn't know was that Tetora had tried to bake a cake several times the days before, but to no avail He always burned them. There were some scorched slices in the refrigerator still.

The kitchen was big enough for both of them to work in. It was clean and shiny, but it was for nothing, as they were about to make a complete disaster of it. 

After some flour fell over here, an egg fell over there, but the batter was ready to cook! 

They high fived and Tetora put it in the oven, impatiently. 

"We should make some kind of decoration for it, right~?" Hinata asked while taking out a little plastic bag from his backpack. "I guessed you wouldn’t think of it, so I brought some sprinkles and cream to make frosting."

Tetora's eyes lit up in excitement. He had thought of decorations, however, he had no idea how to make them. Thank god Hinata was there to save the day.

Hinata handed Tetora the cream, and he started whipping it with a whisk. 

Meanwhile, the Aoi twin went to check the oven. 

_ “The temperature is too high, isn't it..? I'll lower it down juuust a bit~ ♪” _

There was a clear sharpie line telling him what temperature the oven should be at, but Hinata just ignored it.

When he came back to see how Tetora was doing with the cream, Hinata saw that he had gotten some of it on his cheek. 

_ Geez, that's way too much energy. _

He slid his index finger over the other's cheek to clean it, then tasted it. 

"Oh, this is already tasting good! You should stop, Tetsu-kun~"

Tetora looked at Hinata, quizzical. 

"How can you tell? Just by glancing at it..?"

_ Did he.. not see that he had some on his cheek?  _

"Erhm.. yeah..! I can..!" 

"Oh, that's so cool, Hinata-kun! Alright, do we need to do anything else?" 

"We just have to wait for the cake. Do you have some snacks while we wait?"

"Oh yeah, you can check the re—" 

_ HE CAN'T CHECK THE REFRIGERATOR. _

"Alright~" Hinata started walking towards the refrigerator, when suddenly he was stopped by Tetora, who ran ahead of him. 

"What's wrong?"

"Uh........ I thought it wouldn't be manly of me to let you serve snacks as a guest, so I'm gonna do it! Sit down!"

"Eh~? But I wanted to serve it for you~ like a cute little maid~ ♪"

_ A maid?! _ Tetora blushed from cheeks to ears. 

He shooed Hinata to sit on the couch and brought him some pastries and fruit that were in the refrigerator. His mother always filled it with those kinds of things, so he didn’t think it would be a problem to take some. 

“Here you go~ Do you want some water, or juice?” 

Hinata put on a pensive stance, then replied.

“I want you~” 

Then he jumped on him, and gave him a peck.

“Wa-wa-wait!! I know we’re da-dating but that’s too much! we’re at home!” 

“Is there a problem with that~?” 

“N-n-yes there is! What if my mother comes back right now!”

“Ohh~~ Then I’d be able to meet my mother in law  ♪”

“D-d-don’t go that fast! you’re going to kill me!”

Their flirting went on for a couple more minutes, until Hinata thought it was time to inspect their cake.

“Ah~ we should check the cake!”   
  


Tetora walked behind Hinata, who opened the oven and took the cake out of it. It already looked amazing. 

“Wooah, Wouldn’t expect less from you, Hinata-kun~”

“He he~ now we check the insides, and —”

Hinata poked the middle of the cake with a chopstick, to check if it was cooked. Since it was, he took it out of the oven carefully, and placed it on a plate. 

“Oooooh! it looks so good! Saving lives as always, Hinata-kun!”

Tetora gave Hinata the whipped cream, expectant to see him decorate it. 

“Ah, no. We have to wait if we don’t want this to melt~”

He gave Tetora the cream, so he could put it on the refrigerator for a bit, and let the cake cool in the counter. Then sat on the couch again, while playing on his phone. Tetora followed him, since he didn’t really have anything to do in the kitchen either now. 

Ding, ding!  ♪ Hinata’s phone started ringing an alarm, after some time. 

“Uah?!”

“Oh, it should be okay to make the frosting now~” 

Hinata headed to the kitchen and Tetora took the cream, handing it to him again. The Aoi started to cover the cake with it, making a smooth layer of frosting on the top and the sides. 

“Now it’s time for the sprinkles~” 

“Wait, can we write Taishou’s name with these? it would look cool!”

“Hmm, we can, but it might not look as good?”

“Aw… then it’s alright”

The pouty face of Tetora made Hinata want to try, but he wasn’t that good at writing with sprinkles. He knew he wouldn’t be able to surprise him, so he gave up. He started to spread them on the sides and put some of the leftover cream on it too, to give more of a fancy effect. 

“It’s done~” 

Tetora almost felt like crying when he saw it, it was so beautiful.. just like his amazing boyfriend who helped him to make it.

“Uahh… Thank you so much, Hinata-kun!! Taishou will be so happy when he sees it!”

He hugged Hinata tightly, taking care to not ruin the cake, and then let him go to put it in the refrigerator.

...Wait, the refrigerator..

“Oh~ What are these? Is this another cake?”

“No…!”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank Joce a loooot for betareading this, since i sprained my finger and also since she knows a lot more about baking than me lkwjwl. 
> 
> I see this work and think 'god this does not work like that in spanish' but it be like that when you're not a native Uu


End file.
